The Merriest of All
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Christmas-time in Storybrooke can be a bit much to handle, but as long as Gold and Regina have each other: that's all that really matters. Golden Queen AU, with some Mad Beauty for extra measure.


Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY FELLOW SHIPPERS! It's been a bit crazy lately, but my inspiration managed to cooperate long enough to write this fluffy little treat for you all. As per usual with my Golden Queen pieces: this is AU. I hope you all enjoy it and have a wonderful holiday!

* * *

><p><span>The Merriest of All<span>

The advent of the Christmas season tended to send the residents of Storybrooke into an all-out frenzy.

As such: Aiden Gold kept as much distance between himself and the rest of the town as he could.

It wasn't that he didn't _enjoy_ the holidays, but there was a fine line between celebration and general insanity.

It didn't take much to guess which side of the line the Charming family fell on.

Luckily he did have one kindred spirit when it came to avoiding the spectacle: his long-time love, Regina Mills.

Like Aiden, Regina preferred a more subdued approach when it came to Christmas, so he wasn't in the least bit surprised to find her carefully hanging a tastefully decorated wreath on the front door of her mansion.

Though her back was turned to him, he could picture her grin as she stated: "What do you think? Too much?"

Smiling fondly, Aiden climbed the steps to her porch and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her to him so his chest was against her back as he tilted his head to study the wreath. "It's perfect. Just like the woman who put it there," he ducked his head to press a kiss to her nape.

Regina sighed happily and leaned back into his warm embrace. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

He just chuckled and placed another kiss right below the shell of her ear, where he knew she was quite sensitive.

It did the trick: she let out a low moan, her head falling back as she muttered: "Now you're just cheating."

"No, but I am now," The pawn-broker smirked and waved his hand.

Magically, a sprig of mistletoe appeared above their heads.

Regina half-glared at the plant and twisted to face her fiancé. "Seriously?"

"Tis the season," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but wasted little time in dragging him forward by the collar of his overcoat and capturing his lips with hers.

They embraced fervently, growing rapidly unaware of the chilly winter weather and the fact that they could be seen. Sometimes they could get so lost in one another that the entire world would just melt away.

* * *

><p>Of course: certain individuals could always be relied on to ruin the mood…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Really<em>? I can't go one day without you two draping yourselves all-over each other can I? Save it for the honeymoon for Christ's sake!"

The disgusted tone of one Emma Swan sufficiently pulled Regina out of her love-induced bubble. She tugged back from Aiden to glare at the blonde. "You should show more respect to the woman about to be your mother-in-law!"

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Emma sighed and then produced two envelopes that looked suspiciously like invitations. "Here. Mom wanted me to give these to you."

"Snow does realize that she can invite us until the end of time and we still wouldn't show up for the party, right?" Regina arched an eyebrow but accepted the invites none-the-less.

"Of course she does. But she has hope that one year you two will actually show up I guess," Emma shrugged and then began to make her exit. "If you guys do come though: don't bring alcohol. Hook gets really handsy and I think Jefferson is about ready to cut something _else_ off him if he doesn't stop flirting with Belle."

"Why bother? It'll be more entertaining to see if Jeff really does it," Aiden's eyes lit up at the prospect of his arch-enemy in extreme pain.

Regina elbowed her love for the remark, but her own eyes were sparkling with mirth so it was easy to tell that the idea amused her as well.

Emma shook her head and muttered something about the pair being made for each other before she finally took off.

Regina chuckled and then nuzzled her nose against her lover's. "Now…where were we?"

He grinned. "If I recall…right about here," and then he claimed her mouth in another passion-filled kiss and there was little in the way of talking for a while.

* * *

><p>"This is probably a horrible idea," Regina whispered, clinging to Aiden's arm as they navigated through the crowd of people gathered at Granny's Diner for the Charming's party.<p>

"We'll only stay for a little while, I promise." He brushed his lips lightly against her temple and offered a friendly wave to Jefferson and Belle, who were standing next to the counter where all the food was laid out.

Belle waved back and then placed a hand over her pregnant belly as she reached for a cracker slathered in peanut butter.

Regina gestured at the choice of snack once she and Aiden walked up to the other couple: "Cravings?"

"Oh you have _no_ idea," Belle laughed softly and shook her head— her chestnut colored waves bouncing around as she did—before taking a bite.

"Basically she'll put peanut butter on anything," Jefferson elaborated. "Though for the life of me I'm not sure what the deal is, as she never really cared one way or another about it before."

The hatter's wife shrugged. "I must have loved it in another life or something."

Regina and Aiden glanced at each other before shrugging as well and setting about choosing appetizers.

Just as they turned around, a camera flash nearly blinded them.

Aiden grimaced and brought a hand up to shield his eyes, while Regina exclaimed: "WHAT THE HELL SNOW?!"

Mary-Margaret Nolan, otherwise known as Snow White, merely beamed happily at the couple. "It's your first official town Christmas party! You need a memento as a reminder!"

Regina glared at the woman who had basically brought her no end of turmoil for all the years she had known her. "You're just asking me to poison the apple cider at this point."

Mary-Margaret didn't appear the least bit concerned at the threat. Instead, she startled her step-mother even more by gathering her into a warm hug. "I'm just glad you showed up. Enjoy yourself and have a Merry Christmas!" She then did the same to Aiden and traipsed off to find another guest.

"This…is why we never come to these things," Aiden grumbled.

Belle hid a laugh behind her hand while Jefferson clapped his friend's shoulder. "Just get through 20 minutes and you two can escape."

"20 minutes?! I'll be lucky if I can last five!" Regina groused.

* * *

><p><em>Exactly 20 minutes later<em>

"If you don't get me out of here right now I'll go mad!" Regina hissed in Aiden's ear.

Granted, her future husband couldn't blame her. Snow White had taken to hovering around the couple to ensure that they tried every bit of food and drink, and taken as many pictures of them as possible.

"We need an exit strategy," he looked over at Jefferson, who smiled and gestured for the couple to come with him.

"Just follow our lead," Belle whispered to Regina as they made their way to the front door.

"Oh! Are you guys going already? You just got here!" Sure enough, Snow was hot on their trail.

Belle turned and offered an apologetic smile. "I really shouldn't be on my feet for long periods of time. Besides: it's a lovely night. I'm sure these two," she then gestured at Regina and Aiden, "would like to enjoy it and get to their own celebrating."

Relief flooded over Regina's face when Snow, instead of protesting, nodded in understanding. "True. I know it's never easy being pregnant. And I'm glad the two of you stopped by at the very least," she looked at Aiden and his love. "Have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Snow. Enjoy your party!" Belle gave her friend a hug while Jefferson found her coat.

Aiden placed Regina's red wool trench over her shoulders. "It was lovely, Snow. Merry Christmas."

Snow grinned. "Happy Holidays," and then she gave Regina one final hug, whispering: "Thanks for showing up. It meant the world to me."

Touched, Regina returned the hug. "You're welcome, Snow. Happy Holidays."

After everyone had exchanged goodbyes, the group was finally free to leave.

* * *

><p>Regina breathed in deeply as they stepped outside. "Ah…much better."<p>

Aiden chuckled and tugged her to his side. "You did well, my dear. I know you're not much for socializing with people that were once your enemies."

"Heh. That's putting it mildly." Regina scoffed.

"Well…we're off. You two have a nice time "celebrating"," Jefferson winked at the couple.

Belle nudged her husband. "Leave them be, Jeff. Merry Christmas, Regina. Aiden," the pretty librarian gave her two closest friends big hugs. "I'll stop by tomorrow with gifts."

"Then I insist you stay for Regina's Christmas Dinner. It's legendary." Aiden stated.

Regina smirked proudly at the mention of her culinary skills. "Yes, please. The two of you are more than welcome."

"We look forward to it, then," Belle nodded, and then waved as Jefferson guided her over to their car. "See you tomorrow!"

The pair waved back.

"They look happy," Regina remarked; snuggling close to bask in her beloved's warmth.

"Well just think…one day that could be us," Aiden steered her towards his car.

"What, with me pregnant and eating everything that's covered in peanut butter?" Regina snorted; amused by the mental image she conjured.

"Oh no with you it's bound to be chocolate, what are you talking about?" He smirked.

She laughed softly and bestowed a quick kiss on his lips before they got into the car and drove back home.

* * *

><p>As they walked into the mansion, Regina couldn't help but notice a specific change in the décor.<p>

"Rum…" she turned to aim a stern look at her fiancé. "Why is there mistletoe above every doorway?"

"Well I figure the more chances I have to kiss you, the better," he confessed, aiding her in removing her coat before heading to place it, along with his, in the hall closet.

She sighed and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it in a less-than-graceful manner as she kicked off her high heels with a relieved sound.

Aiden walked back into the room, one hand hidden behind his back, which immediately made Regina arch an eyebrow. "I thought we were waiting till tomorrow to exchange gifts?"

"We were, but I thought you'd appreciate one tonight," he sat next to her and produced a small, elegantly wrapped box.

She happily accepted it, but got up to grab one from under the tree to give to him. "It's only fair."

He chuckled softly, and then it was quiet for a few moments as they opened their presents.

Regina gasped upon seeing a pair of apple-shape earrings made of black diamonds, which matched the identical pendant that she had been given on her birthday only weeks earlier. "Aiden! They're beautiful!"

He just grinned and opened the box that contained his gift.

Inside was a gold watch, which had upon it engraved: "To the love of my life. Eternally yours, Regina."

"It's perfect," he leaned over to kiss her as he placed it around his wrist.

She responded happily to the embrace, lingering for a moment until she pulled back in order to put on the earrings.

Her heart fluttered when she brought her gaze back to his and saw just how much love was reflected in his amber-colored eyes.

Bridging the space between them, Regina curled her arms around Aiden's neck and nuzzled her nose to his. "Now…I believe Jefferson was implying something when he suggested that we "celebrate."

"Considering what I have in mind…he's right," Aiden murmured, leaning forward to claim her mouth with his.

They embraced ardently, pulling back merely to whisper "Merry Christmas" to one another before becoming consumed by their own feelings once again.

As far as either was concerned: it was one of the merriest they had celebrated.

The End


End file.
